Enchanted Magik
by Nicktendo Squad
Summary: "This is... I don't know what to say..." The words seemed trapped in her throat. This wonder before her was... phenomenal. Danny Phantom X Coraline crossover. First attempt, please be nice.


_**Enchanted Magik**__**  
**_

"What kind of powers do you have?"

Danny's thoughts of his home world in Amity Park were halted by Coraline's interested question. He chuckled lightly, admiring her curiosity into understanding more of him while not turning his eyes from the forest. How long had they been sitting on this old log anyway? An hour or so was Danny's only guess, but Ashland's boreal forests were a wonderful sight to see... well, on a sunny afternoon it was. Otherwise it looked like dead piles of sticks that somehow still managed to stand. Danny finally turned his head to his blue-haired companion with a confident smile. "Well, I have a large variety of attacks and defenses. Like blasting, shielding, going through stuff, and turning invisible... but whenever I need a break or a small miracle, sometimes I'd sit back and let my powers do the magic." Like always, he enjoyed Coraline's reactions whenever he talked about his powers. Her eyes shined with curiosity, with a warm smile to match. She looked down at his hands, her expression faltering slightly. Danny followed her gaze as she spoke, "Man... it must be cool to do all this kind of action stuff. I wish your powers were still working, I'd really like to see what you can do." Coraline's face was blank in deep thought, making Danny wish he _can_ show her his abilities.

There was still an unknown force or presence which blocked his powers. He tried with all his will power to produce even a spark of light, but alas, even with emerald green eyes, snow white hair and a black and white jumpsuit with his trademark logo, he was as human as Coraline...

Coraline...

_'Wait a minute...'_ Danny soon had a brand new thought overtake him. Though with his powers cut off like a thread by scissors, he wondered if he could still channel his energy through a partner like how he's done with Sam, turning her intangible to reach into Nocturne's dreams. His thoughts nearly crumbled when he remembered he made himself intangible as well to have his girlfriend the same way. But, that didn't mean he couldn't channel his powers through someone even if they have no effect on him, besides the energy flow. Danny's eyes nearly widened at his realization, and a clever grin spread across his face.

"Hey, Coraline..." He looked down at her still thoughtful position until she looked up in response. He continued, "What if I told you, I might be able to show you my powers after all?" Coraline showed excitement in her eyes and grin. "I'd say, _awesome_!" She sprang up from her seat, as Danny expected and needed. "Alright, hold your horses..." He stood from the old log and explained with a smile, " Now, for this to work, I'm gonna try to pass some of my energy through you. And based on what you feel once you're relaxed and concentrated, my powers should revolve into that feeling... you with me so far?" Danny saw a bit of confusion and thought from Coraline. "I think so... but, how exactly are you gonna do it...?" Danny's eyes became soft, with a relaxed smile. He then spoke, gently.

"Close your eyes..." Coraline did so, rather reluctantly, "... and forget what you hear or see." Danny slowly started pacing; the sounds of dirt and leaves came from his footsteps. He walked so that he was directly behind her before continuing. "Try to relax your mind, so that no negative emotions can enter... no sadness... no fear." Danny gently placed his left hand on her shoulder, barely gripping it. "Concentrate on the things that make you happy. _Feel_ like you're in a paradise of your own, with no negativity..." He extended his right arm just in front of Coraline's still form, and closed his eyes; concentrating... hoping Coraline would do the same.

She couldn't understand how relaxed she was with Danny's help. But whatever he was doing, it was working. Coraline felt a strange flow within her body, as it seemed to spread into her subconscious. It truly felt out of this world, but it also felt amazing. The flow of energy seemed to have reached its breaking point, causing Coraline to instinctively inhale, and exhale deeply. She heard Danny's sigh of content in sync with hers, but even through her closed eyelids, she saw a faint green light in front of her, just on the right. As curious as she was, she kept her eyes shut, concentrated, waiting for Danny's next step. Then it came.

"Coraline. Look..." Danny's voice sounded tired, but she opened her hazel brown eyes nonetheless. She took note of Danny's hand on her shoulder, never realizing he had it there in her meditating state. And her mind had been blown by the sight in front of her.

Originating from Danny's gloved right hand, were green, glowing patterns of ectoplasm, dancing in tune and out of tune like the Northern Lights itself. And within its swirling frames, were butterflies of all shapes, sizes, and colors so vivid like she's never seen. Coraline lifted her right hand slowly, wondering if she's actually able to feel its beauty. And as if her mind was read, Danny answered, "Go ahead..." Her hand extended outward to the twirling patterns, passing through it like it was nothing, but she felt that strange energy flow in her hand. Happiness, like how Danny said before, was felt and seen.

"This is...... I don't know what to say..." The words seemed trapped in her throat. This wonder before her was... phenomenal.

"You don't have to..." Danny spoke, "... like I said, I let my powers do the magic." Coraline couldn't have agreed more. Then, almost without reason, she placed her right hand onto Danny's, still on her shoulder. And in a second, the dancing green patterns seemed to intensify its color and performance.

What she had witnessed was truly, 'Enchanted Magik'.

* * *

_Right... well this might confuse others, but (duh) this is a Danny Phantom/Coraline crossover story which I've done on DeviantART along with a drawn detailed picture of them both. I've explained things better on my DA account, and... I'mnotinthemoodtorepeatit... _^^;_ Sooo, head to my profile on this site, click my homepage, and there's me good ol' DA page. _;)

_Also, consider this a comeback of my new, improved writing. Be patient my friends, __Coraline II: Return and Revenge__ is still in works and it shall be complete... just don't ask when... _^^;


End file.
